


Her Negan, His Aurora

by BurningRain



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningRain/pseuds/BurningRain
Summary: This was requested on Tumblr by @chaospossum:•• what if Negan wears that scarf all the time to cover up the marks on his neck because he loves being marked up with hickeys and stuff?••





	

This world is such an ugly fucking place. I do my best to help drag these people through with me, to try to salvage what is left of humanity, but more and more I'd started to wonder what the fucking point of it all was. 

* * *

Only two kinds of people had survived up to this point; weak people who were smart enough to fall in line with someone who could protect them, and then monsters like him. 

He liked to pretend that there was nothing left of the man he had been before. Everything that was or that could have been haunted him like a vengeful spirit, driving his determination of keeping his people alive and bringing them back from this hell. They needed a leader and he has shed his previous self to be that for them. But with every day in this new life he felt himself fading to grey as the specters of what was threatens to drown him in what could have been. What would have been.

And then there she was. From the moment her defiant stare met his the world exploded with color and life like there hadn't ever been, even before. She was so small, barely breaching five feet, and fucking fearless. She had hated being expected to kneel, so she didn't. She had laughed in his face when he asked her to marry him. She picked up extra scut work to help the elderly man who lived across the compound, despite already working full shifts on Negan's road crew. She was wild and beautiful and he was absolutely taken with her.

It hadn't truly started but for a few months after she had arrived. They had been stranded on the side of the road when the alternator in the truck had gone out. He'd sent the other truck back for a replacement part while they stayed behind. They say up on the windshield together and watched the stars and just talked. She spoke to him as an equal, without fear and she never edited herself for his benefit. Conversation came easily and before long her bright laughter echoed off the silver of the stars and prompted the rumble of his own. She told him she'd been an artist before and he couldn't help but think that of course she was.

He's started leaving her presents, art supplies mostly, in return for her company. They had just talked mostly, sometimes sitting in comfortable silence as she sketched or painted and read read from his ever expanding collection. Sometimes she would ask him to read aloud. Their companionship had grown into what was undeniably more, and, despite her disgust at his matrimonial harem, they began to see each other romantically in secret. He was absolutely crazy about her and it was all he could do to honor his promise to her and keep it to himself when he wanted to scream it from the rooftops.

Being with her didn't silence the ghosts but it managed to bring his past into harmony with his present. She brought the broken pieces of himself back together and, even after seeing all his pain and weakness that he had tried and failed to hide from her, she stuck around.

The marking started one evening after a nasty spat over his wives, something they fought over often. She wanted him to herself but she also wanted to keep their relationship a secret. He argues that he couldn't just do away with the system with no explanation, it would cause disrupt in every aspect of the community and could threaten his authority. She knew he was right but jealousy overcame her.

That night their lovemaking took on a rougher aspect that had never been there before. He was so turned on by the possessive nature of her actions that he had nearly come undone from foreplay alone. He had been loud, wanton even, as she took control, marking his throat and shoulder with dark hickeys. The next morning he'd stood in the mirror admiring her handiwork when she'd walked up behind him, snaking her arms around his still-bare middle.

"That's gonna raise some questions." He muttered amusedly. She peered up at him, inspecting the dark bruises peppering his skin below his beard. 

"Hold that thought!" She smiled, placing a light kiss to his shoulder before disappearing back into the other room. She returned moments later and when he moved to meet her was met with the red handkerchief in her hands. She beckoned for him to lean down and he complied, enjoying the subtle scent of vanilla that followed everywhere she went and the soft tickle of her delicate fingers against the back of his neck. She tied the handkerchief around his neck and placed a lingering kiss to his cheek. 

"Now it'll just be our little secret." The idea thrilled him as he drew her into his arms for a searing kiss. From then on it was a regular occurrence and he wore that hankeechief as a badge of honor, so proud to call himself hers even if only in secret.

 

He'd been gone all day with that kid from Alexandria. Despite herself she couldn't help but worry about his safety being out there with so few of their people. He had Arat, and of course Lucille, but if anything happened to him...

No. She wasn't going to go there. The hours started to stretch on without him and as shit started to go south at the compound it began to really eat at her. 

First, Fat Joey was found dead and then Daryl had taken off on one of the bikes. She wasn't sure what the holdup was in Alexandria but Negan was going to lose his shit when he came back. She knew how important those rules were to him, to the stability of all that he'd worked so damn hard to build. Something this big could threaten to destabilize things if he didn't get it under control and fast.

After the nasty bump to the head she'd taken on her last run she'd been ordered to time off by the doctor despite her insistence that she felt fine. She was sure Negan had a hand in that. He meant well but all this sitting around and waiting with no way to help was driving her bugs.

Word spread quickly of Negans return and as terribly as she wanted to go to him, be with him as he sorted this shit out, the whole community had been put in immediate lockdown. The temptation to flip Dwight the bird and take off to find Negan was great but Aurora instead settled on waiting for him in his room, to which she had a key.

She'd only wve used it once before to surprise him after a long time apart. Generally speaking, their arrangement was kept discreet in being disguised as raid meetings. For all anyone else was concerned she was a trusted advisor with a bad attitude and nothing more. 

Secrecy had been her idea. She had initially been afraid of backlash from the other members of the raid crews if they had found out. As time went on, however, she started to fear that the nature of their arrangement would grant leverage to anyone who found out what was really going on. She saw only two options in solving this, leave him or go public.

She shoved these thoughts aside and paced until she was sure she would wear a hole in the carpet. 

She heard voices approaching down the hall and backed away from the door to avoid being seen by prying eyes when it opened. She couldn't explain it but she was wound so damn tight with worry and anticipation.

The door opened and in he stepped, still engaged in a seemingly tense conversation with whoever stood just outside. She almost didn't recognize him without the salt and pepper beard that had masked the lower portion of his face the entirety of the time she'd known him. 

Their eyes met briefly as he caught sight of her leaning on the bed frame. He was so handsome, even under He sticky smear of blood across the left side of his face and neck. His eyes burned with anger and something she didn't recognize and he dismissed whichever lackey still hesitated outside.

He fastened the lock on the door and stepped back, a large hand scrubbing down the sun-tanned planes if his face. He looked fucking exhausted. She crossed the room quickly and wrapped her arms around his middle, holding him tightly. He sighed into her embrace, one hand carding through her silky black hair while the other spread wide across her back to press her even tighter against him. She pulled back and gazed up at him, concern knitting her brow together. Negan shook his head, no longer possessing the energy to explain. She reached up to cup his cheek and he leaned into the touch, eyes shut right beneath a furrowed brow. He almost looked like he was in pain. She rubbed soothing circles on his back through his shirt.

"Hey," his eyes fluttered open to meet hers. She spoke softly, love and concern pouring into the room with every word. "Go wash up and get changed and I'll rub your back when you get out." 

He nodded and trudged off to the bathroom. She waited until she heard the shower start before she busied herself with getting everything ready. She warmed some coconut oil in the microwave and set it next to the bed. She set a fresh set of pajama pants outside the bathroom door and slipped into one of Negan's shirts that swallowed her up. She grabbed the matchbook from the counter and lit a few candles before hitting the lights. She'd never gone out if the way like this before but seeing him so worn down had her genuinely worried. She needed him to be okay again. 

 

Negan stepped stiffly out of the shower that had nothing to ease his aching body. A folded pair of pajama pants by the door caused a smile to tug at the corners of his lips. He stepped out into the darkened room and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed. His Aurora.

Pride swelled in his chest as he looked upon her tiny frame swallowed up in one or his shirts. His Aurora wearing his shirt.

The glow of the candles complimented her coppery skin and her long black hair lay free of its usual braid and framed her pretty face. She was so beautiful and he was so hers.

"C'mere." Her voice was soft and beckoned him forward. He needed his girl in his arms. He held her tightly to his chest and let her warmth seep into his tired soul. Her fingers danced lightly across his back causing him to shiver and he could feel her smile against his chest. She pulled against him and he followed her up the bed where she gestured for him to lay on his stomach. He dipped his head to catch her lips in a deep, slow kiss that lasted and eternity. She gazed up at him through long black eyelashes and his heart skipped and thudded against his ribs. He laid down as she had asked and tried to settle in.

 

The kiss had stolen her breath away like no kiss had before. She loved him. She needed him to know that, to really know. She looked down at him laying next to her and felt her heart swell. 

She grabbed the jar of coconut oil from the table next to the bed and dipped her fingers in, coating them liberally. She rubbed her hands together to spread the warm oils so that her hands were slick. His normally warm flesh was cool from the shower and the night air which made the feeling over her oil slicked hands that my better. 

She started at the base of his skill and stared slowly working the tension from his body, jimmy as she went along. This was intended to be a gift to him but she found herself thoroughly enjoying the way he felt beneath her and the soft loans he made as she released the lactic acid from his tired muscles. She felt heat pooling between her legs as her name escapes his lips as she hit a particularly tough knot.

"I'm right here, baby." She murdered as she worked the muscles at the junction of his hips. With a groan he rolled over and pulled her down to him. He kissed her like he was starving for air and she was his lifeline. Their bodies tangled together in an attempt to remove any and all space between them. She felt his arousal press against her leg and groaned into his mouth. 

 

"Please." She whispered and he growled in response. He moved on top of her, aching her in beneath him as he went in for another breathless kiss. His frustration and fear melted away in their kiss until he was surrounded with nothing but the pure and unadulterated sensations of her. Her smell, her taste, the little noises she made, the way her hands roamed all over him, the way her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth tilted open as he ground down against her core. 

He pushed his shirt up to reveal the soft skin of her belly. He kissed his way up her torso, pausing to nip at her ribcage and causing her to gasp. He leaned back up to kiss her before pulling the shirt completely off and leaving her bare beneath him.

 

The cool night air made her shiver as Negan tossed the shirt aside like refuse. He leaned back down to her and she met him halfway, mouth crashing togethe hungrily. The feeling of his flesh against hers was electric and she needed more. 

His hands roamed over her, rough in comparison to the tender flesh of her breasts as he massaged them. She gasped as his fingers caught her nipples and his tongue delved deep to dance with her own. 

Her legs wound around his waist as he continued to grind down against her. She clutched desperately at him as he took his time with her. He pulled away and she whined softly as the loss of contact. He slipped the pajama pants off clumsily and returned to her, shushing her protests before claiming her mouth again. 

 

Her fingers tangled in his hair and tugged gently and he growled in response. He knew she needed more and he was in no position to refuse her. 

He sunk into her with one fluid movement. She gasped against his cheek as he bottomed out and he mumbled her name into the shell of her ear. He began long, languid strokes taking his time to feel every inch of her as he pulled back and bottomed out over and over and over and over.

 

She shuddered beneath him as he hit that spot again and again. He'd always been great at finding those little spots that drover her crazy and going to work on them.

She looked up at him, brow furrowed as he struggled to keep a steady pace despite the pleasure coursing through him. She took a moment to admire the way his shoulders flexed with every thrust and the way the tendons chorded out on his neck. She knew what he needed.

 

She felt so good around him that he was actually struggling to keep his composure. Lookin down at her, so beautiful in the candlelight and the love that shone out of her eyes as she started back at him. He just wanted to make her feel good. His Aurora. His name fell from her parted lips in a breathy moan and his thrusts faltered.

 

She reached up to him and his lips caught hers in a kiss that stole her breath away. She held him to her, his arms moving up under hers to grasp at her shoulders as he struggled to keep his rhythm. 

She began trailing kisses down his newly shaven jawline, pausing to nibble here and there. She caught the spot between his jaw and his ear and began to suck gently. He whimpered against her and it spurred her on. She made her way down his neck and across his throat nipping, sucking, kissing and thoroughly enjoying the litany of whimpers and moans he made as she marked him. When she reached his other ear she sucked the line into her mouth before pressing a gentle kiss to the shell of his ear.

"Let go, Baby. It's okay, just let go Negan. Let go." 

Her name tumbled from his lips in a strangled whimper and his fingers dug into the flesh of her shoulders. His hips began to snap furiously as he picked up a demanding pace. Thebsounds of their bodies meeting filled the room as Aurora clutched desperately to Negan. One hand clawed down his back while the other tugged at his hair.

Her orgasm hit her with such force she saw stars as her eyes clamped shut and her body convulsed beneath him. His name tore from her as she was lost in the white hot fire that coursed through her. 

 

The feeling of her fluttering around him and the way she called out to him pushed him over the edge. A growl rumbled from his chest as his thrusts became erratic and finally stilled. Her name was a prayer on his lips punctuated by a litany of curse words. They lay together in a tangled embrace as they came down from their respective highs.

 

"Aurora." He grumbled, beginning to shift to look at her. They were no longer entwined but still held each other close.

"I'm here." She whispered, turning her head to meet his gaze. Most of the candles had burnt out leaving them in almost complete darkness, save for the pale moonlight that shine through the window across the room. He rubbed his nose against hers and sighed, pressing antired kiss to her flushed cheek. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you, sweetheart. You're my whole world." She ran her hand up his shoulder and dipped his cheek where she could already feel stubble beginning to grow again. He closed his eyes a money and smiled sweetly down at her.

"Well, my gentle, kind, beautiful man," each word was punctuated with a small kiss to his chin and jaw and cheek. "I guess it's a good thing you'll never have to find out, isn't it." She paused, stroking her thumb across his cheek. She spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper and heavy with emotion. "I'm not going anywhere, my love. Negan, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." 

He kissed her until they both were gasping for air. They fell asleep wrapped tightly in each others' arms.

 

He looked himself over in the mirror and couldn't help the smirk that stretched across his face. Dozens of tiny, dark bruises peppered his neck and throat from the night before. Seeing them there filled him with such pride. They reminded him of a painting she had done once. It had been of the night sky as seen from his bedroom window. She had left the contrasts splotchy rather than blending them so that swatches of blues and purples had lain next to each other supporting a smattering of white stars. It was so much better then the real thing, in his opinion, and she had laughed when he had offered to hang it over the window instead. Everything she touched was just a tad more beautiful, a bit less horrible, until even a monster like the one he had become was a work of art.

 

She padded softly into the bathroom where she found him already dressed and standing in front of the mirror. She blushed deeply at the dark spots all over his neck. A pattern of bruises that spelled out 'mine' with her signature. The idea of itnexcited her but she knew that there was no way he could walk out of the room like that. 

She picked up the handkerchief and offered to tie it around his neck. He shook his head and took it from her before leaning down for a deep kiss.

"Oh darling," he smiled against her kiss- swollen lips, "how could I ever cover up this wonderful work of art?" She smiled and ducked her head sheepishly. He cupped her jaw and brought her lips back up to his. "No more hiding. I want everyone to know I'm yours." Her heart skipped in her chest.

"But Negan..." he silenced her with another searing kiss that had her clutching at his shirt.

"Fuck 'em." He met her eyes and she nodded in agreement. She reached down and looped her fingers through his belt loops, earning her a curious look. She smiled mischievously up at him as she tugged him back towards the bed. He didn't really need to be anywhere for another hour or so anyways.


End file.
